Gemini: Larxene's Fate
by dogfood4free
Summary: She thought they were completely opposite, but she didn't think that through their differences, they'd see their similarities. LarDem. Written better than summarized.


Author's note: I wrote this because I was inspired by a song with the same title. I seriously don't care if no one enjoys this. I wrote it for my own sake (I'm selfish, I admit it). I know there aren't mutsch DemLar fans out there, but I am. And I wrote this story to show you guys why. Hehe. Not oneshot. DemyxLarxene. If you don't like Demlar, at least try this dogfood… it's free.

Warning: Plagiarism is the deadliest form of idolism.

* * *

Larxene gazed idly at the ceiling. Another night without sleep. It was midnight yet her thoughts refused to rest. Every night, her mind would torment her, and the ache in her chest where her heart once was would hurt more and more. 

"_You even don't have any friends here. So, are you just going to be the sadist you are just to make the others avoid you? Pathetic. You act so childish, convincing yourself that you're special. Pathetic." _ Her thoughts roared. _"As far as I notice, they're already avoiding you."_

The Nymph got up from the bed. She didn't know what to do. She always dives into more darkness with these thoughts of hers. She'll always tell herself that they're true. She walked up to the window and looked up at the moon looming above.

She sneered at the ironic thought that the only that lit up the sky was the greatest thing she despised. Backing away from the window, she looked into the mirror.

"You don't even like your face now" she sighed. "You don't even know how to smile anymore. You don't know what it takes to have your heart back, and your emotions seem unworthy of getting back."

_What's your reason for being here? You're as worthless as a child looking for her family even if she hasn't got any. Why? There has to be a reason why you're here, Larxene. There must be a reason why fate was cruel enough to rip your heart from you. There has to be."_

At the same moment, a crash was heard. This distracted Larxene from further looking at her reflection. Although she didn't care what caused that sound, she was still pissed with the thought that someone else is also awake at this hour and is carelessly creating noises. She didn't hesitate to open a portal and search for the source of the noise.

What surprised her though was that she found herself in the pantry and was facing _the brunette idiot _of the organization. He was younger than her and never failed to disappoint everyone else in the organization. It couldn't get worse, but he made it when he chose a stupid instrument for a weapon. She saw him standing there, looking shocked, and worse… he was in civilian clothing.

"Tell me you didn't make that noise" she growled at him.

"I'm sorry, Larxene" Demyx apologized. His sea-green eyes met her fierce blue ones. For the moment, Larxene hated him all the more, but she was soon distracted by the look he had on his face.

Demyx was the only member of the organization who believes that they could still live like they had hearts. He's the only one who still thinks that nobodies still have their emotions. And he is the only one who wears a smile fixed on his faced. Everyday, he wore that smile…

But as of the moment, he wasn't smiling. It surprised the female nobody to see his face no longer wearing the smile. Instead, he wore a blank expression that made him look serious and emotionless. Larxene beheld the completely different character of Demyx before her very eyes.

"_He looks so different--- in many ways." _Indeed, she thought long about his facial expression. Seeing him like this was a phenomenon that only Larxene was able to witness. To her, he looked better this way than wearing that goofy smile plastered on his face.

Demyx knelt to pick up the fallen plates and silverware.

"Larxene," he spoke up. "May I ask?"

That was when Larxene snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that she was still in the presence of the idiot he was few hours ago. "Huh?"

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Sorry."

Larxene exhaled. She knelt down as well and helped the younger nobody clean up the mess. "I couldn't get any sleep. Then I heard the noise you were making."

"I couldn't get any sleep either. My mind plays tricks on me, I couldn't find peace."

_An idiot like this has a mind? A mind that plays tricks? Ha, look at me._

"And you're here because--?" Larxene said, pleading him to finish.

Demyx's smile slowly returned. "I thought I could prepare a snack."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "First, you don't even know how to prepare food. Second, as if a nobody could appreciate the taste of food."

Demyx didn't say a word, but continued grinning. Larxene huffed and jot back up. "That's it, I'm cooking."

"You know how?" questioned the boy as he stood up to face his companion.

"I'm a woman, I must've had experience in my previous life." she hushed Demyx and got to work on the food.

It didn't take long before Larxene was done. She placed them on a platter and shoved it roughly to Deymx, signaling him to serve it on the table. As the two sat down, Demyx smiled all the more and started eating some food. Larxene watched him.

"How do you do that?" she asked out loud. (Although she meant to only be talking to herself, she said it loud enough for Demyx to hear)

"Do what?" he asked.

Larxene tried to shrug it off but the sitarist kept on asking. "You." she said. Demyx didn't entirely understand what she meant.

"How do you smile so easily and believe that we have emotions? You're existence puts every fact about nobodies to question. Nobodies aren't supposed to smile and love music or play around with a life-giving element."

Demyx only smiled more. "Because." he replied.

Larxene was waiting for an explanation but she didn't get any. All he said was one word.

_Because? Am I really a fool to have even engaged into conversation with this moron?_

"What about you?" he started.

Larxene scowled in confusion to his question.

Demyx giggled a little. "Well, you started asking questions about me. But I wanna hear from you. You hardly talk to anybody in here."

His question seemed to have hit her. it reminded her of her deep thoughts. And once again, she was mad. She hated him. A burning sensation grew from where her heart used to be but now a hollow place. She-she had to let it out.

"What do you want to hear from me? Tell me, water-boy. You mock me everyday whenever you smile so freely!

_Does he really?_

You continue believing that we have hearts!

_Is it his fault or mine?_

You show me how pathetic I really am!

_Now that I think of it…_

Okay, I get your point; I'm a freaking loser for not having known what it's like to feel again!

_He does mock me…_

So what? I'm a tool for this damn organization. I have no reason to be here!

_The way he smiles and laughs beautifully…_

I have no reason to be anywhere!

_Embraces all hope…_

I don't know why I'm even sick of that thought!

_Leaves me feeling like I'll never have a heart…_

Why Demyx?

_Physically, he's pathetic…_

How did you learn to laugh like you have a heart to do it?

_But spiritually, he's Superior to most of us._

Stop pretending 'cause I know that a heartless person like you must be thinking the same way I do!"

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_His heart might still be there._

"Sorry to interrupt your privacy." A deep voice broke their silence. Luxord entered the room. "I heard some noise. I guess I was the only one who woke up because of it."

"The noise has been taken cared of…" Larxene lowered.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard some yelling."

"It's. Been. Taken. Cared. Of." Larxene grumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay! But just to tell you, in case you to have always had these 'private meetings', I'll advise you not to hit it off tonight. Xemnas is in a bad mood and we wouldn't want anything to make that worse, would we?" Then, the Gambler of Fate opened a portal and walked through. "Night"

The left nobodies kept quiet. Larxene noticed that Demyx hadn't said a single word. Although he was wearing the smile, Larxene could tell that it was fake. At least, stiffer than before. She then got a deep feeling. it was the same strong feeling she had earlier in her room. Something that makes her feel like she's sorry for herself. But now, it wasn't for herself. It was for Demyx.

Demyx stood up quietly, smiling stiffly, and cleared the table. Larxene couldn't help but realize what she had just done to him.

_Larxene, you idiot! You blamed HIM for everything that's wrong with yourself? _

Larxene was about to say sorry and explain to him what just happened to her, but she was cut off. "You did me the favor of preparing my snack. The least that I can do in return is to not ask you to help me clean up."

Larxene's heavy feeling grew stronger. She watched the smiling youth clear the plates and wash his hands. He turned to her and greeted her goodnight.

"You better get some sleep too. You'll exhaust yourself like this."

He turned and opened a portal. He stepped in and left Larxene alone.

-

_What did you do? You can't just leave him feeling responsible for your stupid mouth._

Larxene couldn't get any sleep. It was even harder than before. She clenched her fist tight.

_He could always smile so easily. But I'm positive that the smile he wore before he left was plastered. _

_Did I really hurt him?_

Her sighs were long and she uncomfortably tossed around in her bed.

_You did it again. Making your stay here become more stupid. Like I said before, you're useless here. Why bother being here when you don't even want your heart back?_

"Maybe because I have nowhere else to go." Although she answered her own question, she still felt like it was wrong. _Fate has been unkind back when you were still an ordinary girl. After it tore out your heart, it's still toying around with you. _

"Demyx…"

_Demyx seemed to not feel heavy inside. He probably has more to him than you have to yourself. And what did you do? You tried to make yourself superior by lying to him and saying that there isn't any hope of getting back his heart. You lowered his level to yours. Childish. Hmm… the first person you actually had a conversation with and you blew it off so easily. You know what this will do with the others' opinion about you? not that you'd really care, but still… you'll be alone all over again._

"But right now, he's the one I need to apologize and explain stuff to…" Larxene ordered herself to get out of bed.

-

Larxene walked through the halls, preparing the things she needed to tell the Melodious Nocturne. _Just knock on his door, apologize and tell him you have your own business and that you won't want him to get in way. After that, you leave. _She reminded herself over and over.

She didn't want to open a portal just to get to his room. That way, she'd not be given time to cool off and practice her lines.

She was finally face-to-face with a door with the number IX. Demyx's room…

"Okay, if you screw this up, you'll have no reason to hold back from murdering yourself." She took in a deep breath. She gave a little knock at first.

No one responded.

_Oh, you're playing with me now water-boy? _She knocked again. This time, louder and faster.

Still no answer.

_That's it! I'm getting to you no matter what._

She opened a portal which led her inside. She stood very still as her eyes widened a bit with what she saw.

Demyx's room was big, warm and cozy. There were reflections dancing on the ceiling that made it look like water being reflected to light. The walls were blue and on the floor were several instruments. But that's not what shocked her—not really.

Sitting beside the window was the young musician holding on to his sitar. He was wearing big civilian clothes that made him look all the more scrawny. He was curled up in a fetal position on his chair. As Demyx turned to find Larxene standing there looking at him, he immediately wiped his cheeks. He wasn't even smiling anymore. "Larxene?" he asked. His voice sounded broken and weak, and it seemed that he even couldn't look her in the eye. He bit his lip and looked down sadly.

Larxene stood the moment as if her mind was still taking in the sight of Demyx looking helpless before her very eyes.

_Was he just---- crying?_

End of Chapter.

* * *

Author's note: YAY! Wasn't that just nice? Come on, someone tell me it was good. I know you want to t------ OW!!!!!!!! OKAY, WHO THREW THE APPLE?

I know it's not that good. Please be reminded that this isn't a oneshot… I'll be uploading the next chapter very soon. This is the very first romance fanfic which I really enjoyed writing. The old ones years back were just for the sake of writing them down. My friend's a AxelLarxene fan, and I'm telling her this: SCREW YOU! Time check: it's 2:00 AM. I've noticed that most writers work at night? Why? It bothers me…

Let's have a preview of the next chapter shall we?

**As Larxene turned to leave the room, she felt something holding on to her wrist. She turned to find the handsome youth holding on to her.**

"**Don't go, please' he begged.**

**Larxene was surprised at first, but it was then she realized. She was grateful that Demyx wanted her to stay with him longer.**

**She knelt down beside the younger nobody. "I won't." she whispered in his ear. **_**I want to stay here too…**_

Woohoo! I've got something coming up here… hell yeah!

Anyway reviews, constructive criticism, blackmail, flamers, and even questions are fully welcomed here! THANKYOUVERYMUTSCH!!!! (hehe, I like using 'mutsch' instead of 'much', it gives a catchy feeling to the tongue. Gross, you may think, but really, you should try.)


End file.
